Releasable clasps are often used to attach straps together when adjusting a size or shape of a garment or other article (e.g., bra, waistband, belt, adjustable headwear, footwear bags, and the like). Some clasps can be more difficult to connect or release, especially when the connection is performed “blindly,” such as behind a person's back. In addition, some clasps may include a thicker profile and/or be more rigid, which can affect the comfort of the clasp against a wearer's body.